Pokemon Ranger AU: Two Kingdoms, One Tale
by FireFrostFlare
Summary: When Summer, also known as Minami, meets a strange boy in one of alleyways of the Oblivia Kingdom, she knows that she has seen him before. But...where? What is her relationship with him, and more importantly, who IS he? Join Minami and Natsuya, two different kingdoms, two different sides, as they change their lives into one tale filled with mystery, adventure, action and fluff. XD
1. Chapter 1- Who is he to me?

_**Chapter 1**_

**Me: Hi everyone! This is my first AU (Alternate Universe) for Pokemon Ranger.**

**Summer/Minami: Explain to me why I have two names.**

**Me: Well...um...it's because in the story, you go by two names: Summer and Minami. Your real name is Minami.**

**Summer/Minami: Can't I just go by Minami, then?**

**Me: I guess...**

**Minami: Well, now that that's over, mind telling me where Ben is?**

**Me: It's Natsuya.**

**Minami: So wait. Ben gets to go by one name, and I don't?**

**Me: NATSUYA. And you're going by one name now, aren't you?**

**Minami: ...**

**Me: I win.**

**Minami: Never.**

**Me: *sighs* Anyway, this is just something I put together because I was bored. (Having temporarily lost all my other fanfics...T.T)**

**Minami: Which is awesome.**

**Me: Thanks, Minami, thanks. You're an amazing friend.**

**Minami: *gasps* You have finally seen the light!**

**Me: When did you get so rude?**

**Minami: When you decided to make me say that I liked Ben. Which. I. Didn't.**

**Natsuya: *randomly pops in* You said you liked me? *hopeful***

**Me and Minami: *sighs* He shall never change.**

**Me: Okay, we're straying off the topic here. And off the genre, too. This isn't a humor fanfiction.**

**Minami: Okay, okay. Did you hear that Natsuya? NO HUMOR.**

**Natsuya: So you're telling me to be a stick in the mud like you?**

**Minami: ...You see why I'm being rude, now, right? You made me say that I liked THIS guy.**

**Me: ...**

**Minami: I'll take that as a yes.**

**Me: Again, off topic. And by the way, everyone knows that you really and truly love Natsuya. So no comments-just me.**

**Minami: ...Fine.**

**Me: (O.O She just agreed to that...?) Okay, so, as I said earlier, this is my first AU. It takes place in...a Medieval Times sort of setting. I figured that Minami and Natsuya seemed like names that suited Summer and Ben a bit more. I still use Summer's name, however.**

**Minami: That explains why my name was Summer/Minami earlier...**

**Me: Yeah. Oh, and I just wanted to send out a thank you to my awesome beta-reader, Misty Ketchum97, for editing and encouraging me to post this, and also to my two good friends denow and littlemisskigirl for supporting me. Thank you so much! So, here goes: Minami, disclaimer!**

**Minami: FireFrostFlare only owns what she owns, which is not Pokemon.**

**Natsuya: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Minami's POV**_

I ran through the alleyways, breathing heavily.

"Stop, thief!" I could hear the thumping of the soldier's boots on the cobblestone behind me. They were fast, but they weren't going to gain on me anytime soon.

But I knew that I couldn't run forever; no way could I do that. I looked around for some sort of escape plan, analyzing all the different routes I could take.

Then, I saw it. A quick path up to the rooftops-jumping on barrels, balconies, and pipes would get me there. I knew that the soldiers wouldn't be so nimble on those things.

Hugging my bundle close to me under my dark red cloak, I jumped up onto the first barrel with ease, nimble in my old and worn leather boots.

I then took leaps from barrel to balcony, balcony to pipes, pipes to rooftops. Pausing to catch my breath, I looked over at the soldiers, who were still clumsily climbing over the first barrel.

Grinning, I swept my cloak behind me and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

I could see the border between the Oblivia Kingdom and the Almia Kingdom. Just a little bit farther, and I would be-

My foot missed the next rooftop by an inch, and I went flailing into the alleyway below, cursing.

I smashed into an old crate, and saw three of everything.

"Oh, my, my, my. What do we have here? An Almian thief, perhaps?" I heard a voice say almost mockingly. I glared at the direction that the voice was coming from, and earned a chuckle. "Fiesty, eh? I might just not turn you in, because you did that. Then again..." Someone took my chin between a finger and a thumb.

I saw piercing red eyes, and red bangs with blond hair with my still dazed eyes. I immediately recognized him, and slapped his hand away.

"...there's a big reward for a thief like you."

I glared at him menacingly. He was a gang leader, one of the leaders of the big groups of criminals that roamed the alleyways, threatening anyone that as much as took one step in their way.

This teen, known as Red Eyes, was one of the big leaders. Known for his skilled fighting, excellent thieving skills and big ego . About my level of fighting, which wasn't a good thing. I had been training ever since Solana had found me. He wore a bright red vest, and gray trousers that were tucked into his black boots.

He smiled sickly as he brought out a dangerous-looking dagger from his belt.

I tried to smirk, but I was pretty sure my bluffing skills weren't up to par. "How about we fight, fist to fist? Or are you too scared to hit a girl with your knuckles instead of your knife?" I saw a hint of anger flare in his scarlet eyes, and my smirk grew wider. "Well?"

He spat, putting his blade back in his belt. "Fine by me, girl."

"It's Summer," I said coldly, readying my fighting stance. He did the same, and we circled each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Well, Summer, you've got guts. I'll give you that. Too bad that after I knock you out, I'll be sending you to prison."

"Maybe it'll be you instead," I said coldly. His eyes widened; I knew that he was a gang leader.

"I'm surprised you know that," he whispered. "Especially a girl like you. But maybe you're smarter than you're letting on."

I gave him a smile, letting him know that he was correct, and he glared at me.

"Stop!" A voice interrupted us, and Red Eyes took it as a chance to catch me off-guard. He swung a punch at my head, and I ducked, going under and landing a fist right under his jaw. He stumbled back, moving his jaw around to the feeling of it back.

I turned to where the disturbance had come from, and saw that it was from a teenage boy, about my age. He had brown, spiky, gravity-defying hair, with tufts of it sticking out at the back. He wore a dark blue cloak over his shoulders, black leather boots, and black goggles just over his eyebrows, like mine. His hazel eyes were filled with determination.

Something about him seemed familiar, but I couldn't place exactly what it was. It was his features...I had seen them before. I could tell by his face that he was thinking the same way about me.

He blinked. "I've seen you somewhere before, haven't I...?"

I didn't even notice Red Eyes creeping up behind me until the teen with the spiky brown hair cried out in alarm. I turned and met the gang leaders' fist with a sharp kick, leaving him with bruised knuckles.

He winced but didn't show any other signs of pain. I frowned; this was going go be a hard fight.

He charged at me, and I jumped out of the way. He spun around and went at me again. I swept my feet underneath him, making him trip and fall face-first into the ground.

I pinned him down with my feet and hands, but I knew I couldn't keep him for long. He was too strong. He eventually wriggled his arm free and swung a punch at my jaw.

I wasn't expecting it, and it hit me full force, sending me flying off of him. When I got up, I had the metallic taste of blood in my mouth.

Spitting, I readied my fists again, glaring at my opponent with fire in my eyes. I wasn't going to let this get me down.

"You're pretty good for a little doll of a girl," he spat at the ground, readying his own stance again.

"Thanks, even though you and I both know that I'm not 'a little doll of a girl'." He didn't hesitate after I said that, only charged at me again with a fast punch, one I wasn't expecting. I didn't even have time to dodge, only block.

The hit never came. When I opened my eyes, the teen with spiky hair stood in front of me. He had blocked the blow, and I could see a dark bruise forming on his cheek.

"What do you think you're doing? This is MY fight!" I whispered fiercely. He only shook his head and got ready to block another blow from the gang leader.

I only gaped at him as he took blow after blow, then landing his own. He was pretty good, actually.

After a while, I pulled him away from Red Eyes. Our faces were inches apart as I gave him a look. "I don't know who you are, what your name is, or why you're helping me. But you need to stop."

He grinned, surprising me. "Like that's going to happen." He tried to turn back to the fight, but I stopped him by holding onto his wrist.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"Because you need help," he gave me another warm smile, and all of a sudden everything in my body felt like jelly.

"I don't need help!" I said, trying to sound angry. I stopped as the Red Eyes' fist shot right between our two heads. On instinct, I swing my knee up, and hit him hard where it hurt. Red Eyes doubled over, gasping. I kicked him again, sending him flying to the other side of the alleyway, smashing into a pile of crates. He groaned as his eyes closed, and he didn't get back up.

The teen with spiky hair looked at me. "Okay, maybe you don't need help."

I rolled my eyes, and then looked around, remembering the guards. If I was caught now, then I would be toast, and so would this boy.

"Listen, whoever you are. I kind of have to go now. If I get caught..." I trailed off, shuddering. Prison for me. I started to walk away.

He tilted his head, then grabbed my hand, locking his hazel eyes on mine. "I'll see you again, right?" I felt heat rush into my cheeks, surprising myself. Why was I acting this way?

"W-why do you want to know that?"

"Because there's something about you that I need to figure out," he said simply. "But I will see you, right?"

I looked away, shaking my hand away from his. "Maybe." It was sort of a lie. I knew that I would be avoiding this boy as much as possible in the near future. There was something about him that screamed 'I SHOULD KNOW YOU!', and it bothered me. It would probably drag me away from my tasks, and that was never a good thing. "What can I call you, anyway?"

He smiled. "Call me Natsu. You're Summer, right?" I slowly nodded. "For some reason, I get the feeling that that isn't your real name."

I stiffened. How did he know that? It scared me that he could easily tell, but at the same time, it didn't.

"Where'd she go?" I heard the soldiers voices from above, and my eyes widened.

"I have to go," I whispered, holding my bundle close to body. Natsu nodded, giving me a slightly knowing smile.

"Summer."

I nodded at him before sprinting down the alley, to the border, my dark red cloak trailing behind me.

...

"Did everything go according to plan?" Kate asked. I pulled the bundle out from under my cloak, and slowly took the contents out of the rough brown cloth.

I was back at home- The Almian Kingdom. Back where I found myself feeling the safest. Our hideout wasn't exactly a palace, but it was good enough. It was an old, abandoned cottage located near the palace. It had been close to falling down when I had first gotten here, but together with Solana and Kate, I had patched it up so it fit our needs.

It was small-one large room. Three mattresses were set up side-by-side in a corner. A single table with three chairs was right in the middle. The original door was boarded up, so we made do with a small door we had made ourselves, almost completely hidden by the vines crawling over the cottage.

"Sort of," I said absentmindedly. I was thinking about Natsu, and where I had seen him before. It couldn't have been too long ago. The truth is, I don't remember any of my childhood events. All I remember is when Solana found me cuddled up in a dark alleyway on a rainy day, covered in dirt and soaked to the bone. Ever since then, I had never bothered to try remembering anything from my past.

Solana frowned at me.

"What does 'sort of' mean?" she asked. I shrugged, again absentmindedly.

Kate stared at me, then giggled. "I think I know." That woke me up. I looked up from the bundle at Kate, glaring.

Solana raised an eyebrow at her. "Please feel free to share with us, Kate."

Kate smiled. "Well, I have the most peculiar feeling. The feeling that our little Summer has met a BOY."

"'Our little Summer?' I'm the same age as you, Kate!" I snapped.

"So you're not denying it?" Solana's eyebrow raised a little higher. I glared at her.

"Thanks a lot, Solana. I suppose we just won't be friends anymore, then."

Solana shrugged, then turned her attention back to the bundle. "So really- what does 'sort of' mean?"

I sighed. "Well, I kind of ran into Red Eyes." Solana's and Kate's eyes widened.

"How'd it go?"

"Well...I...um...Well, he's...pretty good. I actually might've lost if..." I struggled to explain without mentioning Natsu, but I knew I couldn't lie. "I might've lost if...Natsu hadn't come in."

Solana's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Who the heck is Natsu?" I sighed.

"That's the problem. I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? Is he..." Kate's eyes widened in realization. "You've seen him before, haven't you?"

I nodded miserably and sat down in one of the rickety chairs. Kate sighed. They both knew how much it bothered me when I couldn't quite put my finger on something, especially when it was part of my past.

Solana held her chin in between her two fingers, a thoughtful look on her face. "Not only that, but the name sounds so familiar..."

Kate nodded. "I think so, too."

"Enough of that," I said, startling them,"I don't want to waste the day mulling over who the heck this guy is. Here, this is what I managed to get."

I unwrapped a small sack filled with pecha berries, oran berries, sitrus berries and a variety of other fruits.

Solana smiled. "Nice job, Minami." I glared at her, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's a habit."

"Fine then, Hi-na-ta." Her eyes widened.

"You can't call me that! Someone might hear!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's a habit," I said, using her argument against her. Kate laughed while Solana sighed.

"Seriously, though. Anyone could be listening right now. It's better if we use our code names."

"Fine," I shrugged. "Okay, so what's the next step?"

Kate smiled. "You know the drill, Summer."

I nodded firmly and proceeded to dig into a box sitting in the corner of the room. Eventually, I took out a big bowl, and a knife. From there, I cut up almost all of the fruits and put them into the bowl, then walked outside.

I whistled a small, three-note tune, and a variety of small Pokémon crawled out of the bushes, slowly. I smiled and kneeled, putting the bowl down, welcoming them.

Cautiously, they all came forward and took small nibbles of the fruits, then started to eat the food in the bowl. I felt Solana and Kate behind me, and turned to see them smiling softly.

Standing, I dusted off my hands, and the three of us left the Pokémon to eat.

That was something that we did almost every day. We would take turns stealing from the Oblivian markets every other day, and give most of the food to the Pokémon. Many of the people in this world couldn't care less about the starving creatures.

Each time we fed them, more and more came. It was almost as if they were spreading the word.

However, the job we had chosen was a dangerous one. Stealing from the markets was getting harder and harder each passing day. More and more guards patrolled, and the streets got dangerous for people like us.

Eventually, we figured that we would use code names so we couldn't be traced.

My real name was Minami. My code name was Summer. Solana's real name was Hinata, and Kate was Hitomi.

"Kate, you're up next," Solana reminded her.

"You know, when we've been doing this for at least five years, you think that I'd know that schedule," Kate muttered.

Solana and I laughed as the three of us sat down at the table to eat the remaining fruits.

My mind wandered back to Natsu, and I sighed, finally realizing that he wasn't ever going to stop bothering my mind. Not until I finally found out who he was to me.

* * *

**Me: And there you have it! Chapter 1! I know it's not amazing, but I really felt like writing it.**

**Minami: I think we're friends again. You just made me beat up Red Eyes!**

N**atsuya: With the help of the awesome me, of course!**

**Minami: No one asked you, Natsu. And by the way, what's with all this nonsense about me not knowing who he is?**

**Me: You DO know who he is. It's just...really complicated.**

**Minami: Okay...I guess...**

**Me: Don't worry. Everything'll become clear eventually. Oh, and this won't be too long of a fanfic- probably about 8-10 chapters, maybe more. And some of them with be in Natsuya's POV, I think.**

**Natsuya: :D**

**Minami: *eye roll* Anyway, let's not make this too long.**

**Me: You know the drill.**

**Natsuya: Wait. Drill? As in...Fire Drill? There's a fire? *Starts freaking out* But then we have to get outside, otherwise-**

**Minami: *sighs* Natsuya...**

**Natsuya: *grabs my hand and drags me out of the building* Let's get out NOW NOW NOW!**

**Minami: *facepalms* Review, Favourite and Follow...**

**Natsuya: *freaking out* MINAMI! WE HAVE TO GET OUT BEFORE-**

_**BAM!**_

**Minami: Baseball bat. Very handy item to keep at your side, I tell you.**


	2. Chapter 2- Back in Time

**Me: Um, here's Chapter 2 of my first Pokemon Ranger AU. Yeah, I know it's been a SUPER long wait... And yes, I do feel terrible about it. I've been completely neglecting fanfiction for the past couple months, (:O) including my PM's, which is so unlike me.**

**Minami: Yeah, you abandoned us. Rude stuff.**

**Me: I didn't mean to! I've been preparing for a piano exam, and I also got banned from electronics for a while...**

**Minami: Oh, the horror.**

**Me: It was terrifying! You don't know what it's like because you don't have it!**

**Minami: And I'm extremely happy that I don't. Anyway, what's going on with this chapter?**

**Me: I can't really tell you, unfortunately.**

**Minami: *shrugs* Well, don't keep me waiting. Natsu's been teaching me how to fight with a sword.**

**Me: D8 He's been WHAT?**

**Natsu: *pokes head in* FireFrostFlare only owns what she owns, which is not Pokemon.**

**Minami: Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Minami's POV**_

I sighed as I threw the ball across the room again. The Lillipup wagged its tail excitedly and ran off to go get it. A couple seconds later it came back with the ball again, wagging its tail as it dropped the block at my feet.

I sighed again, miserably, and buried my head in my arms on the table. The Lillipup tilted its head at me, then jumped right up into my lap, nuzzling into the depths of my cloak. A second later it popped back out again, looking up at me with innocent eyes.

I smiled softly and rubbed his head, ruffling his dirty fur. He closed his eyes and sat there, the ball laying forgotten on the floor; I frowned slightly.

Kate was out at the Oblivian markets, taking food for the Pokemon, and Solana was out doing an odd job to get us some money. I was stuck at home, alone with this Lillipup.

Normally, I would've been perfectly fine in a situation like this. My problem was Natsu. He infected almost all of my thoughts, making it impossible to think about anyone or anything else.

And the worst part was that it made me feel incredibly stupid. Every second that I realized that I was thinking about him, I would ask myself WHY I was doing it again. I couldn't answer myself.

The Lillipup was soon snoring in the depths of my cloak. I smiled softly, and gently lifted it off the red fabric, setting it carefully in my hammock. I draped a blanket over his furry body and tiptoed out of the room, leaving the cottage.

I needed to get out. Without knowing where I was going, I broke into a run, letting my legs take me wherever they wanted to go.

Before I knew it, I was over the border, and running through the alleyways. Recognition ran through my head as I stopped at one of the alleyways.

The place was deserted. The crate that I had smashed Red Eyes into was in pieces. He was gone.

I crouched and picked up a piece of wood. I rolled it between my fingers and my thumb. What now? I didn't know why I had come here, yet at the same time I did.

I was here because of Natsu. I needed to know where I had seen him before. But how would he help me? He seemed just as confused as I was.

Sighing in defeat, I dropped the wood and sank against the wall, burying my head in my arms.

"...Bi..." My head immediately shot up, and in a flash, I stood up, my arms in a defensive position.

"...Bi..." I looked around, trying to locate the sound. The cry sounded tired, even hurt.

"...Bi..." I walked to the crate, slowly and cautiously. I lifted one of the heavy planks, and my eyes widened.

A green creature lay on the ground, battered and bruised. It had transparent wings on its back, and small arms and legs. It's eyes were closed; rimmed by black circles.

"...Bi..." it said weakly, opening its eyes slowly, revealing bright blue eyes, like a clear, fresh, pond.

My hand wavered hesitantly, conflicted on whether I should help or not. I had never seen a Pokemon like this before.

Going against my cautious side, I slowly picked it up.

"...Bi...Mi...na...mi..." I heard. My eyes widened as I looked down. Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

"Be...Careful...Dan...ger..." Suddenly, it's body flashed with a blinding white light, and I couldn't see anything. I heard a sound like a bell ringing through the alleyway before I passed out.

...

My eyes fluttered open, and I groaned. What just happened?

The Pokemon was gone, and I was lying on a marble floor. My head immediately shot up, and I looked at my surroundings.

I was in a huge hallway. The walls and floors were made of solid marble, and pillars towered around me, going all the way up to the ceiling, which was made out of stained glass.

I heard footsteps, and panic ran through my head. I stood up and ran behind a pillar, trying to hide.

"...Natsu? Are you here?" a small voice asked. The name rang through my head, and I peeked around the pillar to see the speaker.

It was small girl, probably about four years old. She was wearing a small, long-sleeved dress that went down to her knees, and she was looking around with her hands clasped to her chest, showing that she was scared.

When I saw her face, my mind was filled with confusion. She looked exactly like me. A younger, more innocent version of me. Long brown bangs framed her face, while the rest of it was short, sticking up at the ends, just like mine.

"Natsu, you better not scare me..." she was trying to sound stern. I heard some giggling behind the pillar across from mine.

"Nats-" her voice was cut off by a shriek when she walked past the pillar.

"BOO!"

The person who had scared her was a boy, about the same age as the girl. Recognition ran through my head as I saw him. Same hair that stood on end. Same goggles strapped around his head. The smaller version of Natsu.

He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, baggy pants and boots.

The girl fumed at the boy. "Na-tsu! I told you not to scare me!"

"But it was funny!"

"It was NOT funny!"

"Fine. You can hit me," he said playfully.

"But I don't WANT to hit you!" she said, exasperated.

He laughed, and brought his hand out from behind his back, revealing a lily. My favourite flower. He handed it to her.

"Sorry."

She sighed and smiled softly. "Oh, Natsu."

He smiled, and put the flower in her hair. Then he took her hand, and pulled her down the hall, laughing. She was smiling along with him. A small smile, but it still radiated happiness.

After that, everything went white.

...

When I opened my eyes, I was back in the alleyway. My mind was spinning and I couldn't focus. What just...happened?

Was that...Who was that boy? Where were we? Everything started to spin again, so I decided to relax and try not to move.

After a couple of minutes, I could move again, but I could barely grasp the memory of what just happened. Everything was disappearing, and I had to focus to remember it.

What was that green creature? It was Pokemon, I knew that. But what had it done to me...?

Who would know something about it? Kate? No, she probably wouldn't. She didn't get around enough to hear about strange occurrences like that. Solana? She wouldn't, either. Who did I know that got around a lot...?

Suddenly, the answer popped into my mind. Keith! Keith was always traveling, he would know.

I stood up and walked down the alleyway, soon breaking into a run. I needed to know before the memory left me. It was my top priority.

* * *

**Mianami: ...Woaaaahhhh...**

**Me: What?**

**Minami: That. Why was I..? How is that...? Who did...?**

**Me: Well SOMEONE's tongue-tied...**

**Minami: *sticks out tongue* Whatever.**

**Natsu: T~T**

**Me: What's wrong, Natsu?**

**Natsu: I wanted to talk...**

**Me: Sorry, Natsu. It could...reveal some things...**

**Natsu: T~T**

**Minami: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Anyway, I apologize again for the SUPER-MEGA-TERRIBLY-HORRIBLY late update...I will try to update more often, once a week like before, if I can. And I'm also sorry if this is rushing into the plot too fast...I kind of forgot exactly what I wanted for this chapter... =_= So...yeah.**

**Natsu: Review, Favourite and Follow~**


End file.
